The Real Harry Potter Alternate Sorcerer's Stone
by AlexZander StormCrow
Summary: My second attempt at doing this right. Hopefully it works. If not, please forgive me. Follows the orginial story line with minor and major alterations
1. Prologue

Disclaimer by Author: Please note this is a work of **fiction**. A work of fantasy, and any and all similarities to cannon should be considered Joe's property, not mine. Me, I'm just a tad bitter. Whatever isn't mine, which isn't much, belongs to their proper owners. You know who you are. On with the story!

The Real Harry Potter

Alternate Sorcerer's Stone  
By Zodiac Phoenix

(Original Cannon Material by J. K. Rowling)

- - Prologue - -

Sirius Black paced the halls of St. Mugo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, waiting almost feverishly for word of his son's health. It had been nearly a month. One entire month in which Sirius kept expecting the worst. Even Albus's so called 'words of comfort' didn't allay his fears. All this, Sirius thought angerily, for a stupid prophesy. Sirius Black never put much stock into Fate. He believed he was in control of his own life. No force on Earth would tell him what to do. He would do what he wished, when he wished. Damned if you try to stop him.

"Padfoot, you're going to wear a path in that marble, my friend…" James smirked, gently coddling his son to his chest.

"Well, Prongs, I'm sorry…But try and understand why I'm up to my ears with worry…" Sirius snapped, growling as a saw a pair of people walking towards them. He felt his hand itch as he lowered it to his waist, letting his finger curl around the warm wooden handle of his ten and a half inch ebony wand with a dragon's heartstring within. He didn't care what anyone else said, he was itching to curse the hook nosed, greasy haired man who accompanied the pale mauve robed Albus Dumbledore, easily distinguished by his silver hair, sparkling blue eyes, and slightly crooked nose. Sirius almost wished he could break the man's nose a third time, not that he was responsible for the first two. But he really wished he could. It would serve the old goat right to know how he felt, to feel his anger right now.

"And, boys…I see your son has become the picture of health, James…" Albus said, stooping a little to look into the bundle of blankets which James held. He smiled up at Albus, his hazel brown eyes looking down with Albus' sapphire blue into a pair of innocent emerald greens. An unusual shade for a child. Especially for a Potter, but then, Lily Evans Potter was a new addition to the prestigious ancient and noble family of pure blooded witches and wizards who commonly married muggle born and half blood. They didn't have Sirius' mothers' contorted views on blood. To the Potters, if you were good enough for the parents, you were good enough for the family. It wasn't by chance that James had fallen for Lily. His father liked to remind him that the boy had fallen for his wife the moment that they had 'bumped' into each other at Diagon Alley.

Well, James smirked. Bumped isn't the proper term. More like ran right into each other at Flourish and Blotts. Lily still had a slight dent in her head she liked to jokingly show anyone that James had caused. Since they had gotten together at the end of their seventh year, they had been nearly as inseparable as James and Sirius, virtual brothers. Remus, sitting beside the bench, his drawn face smiling up at Albus, was buried in a newspaper. The hook nosed man looked past everyone in the hall to the door that Sirius was practically wearing a path in front of. Albus, seeing his concentrated look, smiled to the man.

"He'll be fine, Severus…You needn't worry."

Severus Snape curled his lip, growling at Sirius.

"I am not worried about the child…Rather his choice in parents…" he said in a waspish voice. Sirius immediately stopped, drawing his wand. Remus was up like a lightning bolt, wrestling Sirius' wand from his grasp.

"This is no dignified way for an Auror to act!" Remus was saying over Sirius' very childish protests. James finally swatted Sirius across the back of his head and shook his own.

"The two of you both stop, you're making Harry cry!" He said loudly. It was true. When they had stopped their childish wrestling match, they could hear Harry screaming and crying, Albus trying to get him to calm down without casting a calming charm on the small child.

"Who made my son cry?" Asked a wearied voice.

"He did!" Remus and Sirius siad, pointing fingers at each other as Lily Evans Potter wearily walked over and took her son, smiling gratefully to Albus as she gently shushed her crying child, who seemed to be exactly where he wanted to be, clinging to Lily's hospital robes.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, dear…" James sighed, hooking an arm about her waist and slowly drawing her back to her room.

"I want to see how Evelyn is doing…" She protested weakly.

"You're in luck…" Albus smiled, looking at the door as it opened. A man with a drawn expression stepped out, closing the door quietly behind himself.

"Auror Black?" he asked, seeing Sirius jump to attention. "Your son should be fine…" he siad. Sirius seemed to relax, falling into Remus' hold a bit too quickly.

"What's the hold up, Healer Dresdner?" Sirius asked.

"There were…" He looked a bit pained. "Complications…with the delivery. We are looking your son and wife over now."

Sirius colored as Snape gave him a look of deep loathing.

"If we can, can we see the child?" Albus asked, turning up his twinkling gaze.

"If you really insist, but I must ask you allow the Medi-witches to do their work properly." He said, stepping back and admitting them in.

Two things were evident. There was some bustling, and the two cots were filled. In one lay a woman with long raven locks, her face drawn in strain as she seemed near death. The other was a small child, his face blue as the Medi-witches were doing something to his chest, were a bleeding flap of skin had been pulled back, and spells were occasionally aimed at a slowly beating heart.

"What are they doing?" Sirius growled, having to be restrained once again by Remus, whose surprisingly strong grasp kept him in check.

"Just let them work, Padfoot!" Remus hissed.

"Let me go, Moony, or you'll be joining my son!" Sirius said, struggling to get free.

"Your son is fine, Sirius…" A man with a thick Scottish accent said, sitting in a chair beside the woman, who slumped and was gently prompted against pillows. The man was holding her hand.

"Hello, Montgomery…" Sirius said, shoving Remus away finally and flushing. "I didn't know you were here."

"I wish to be present for my grand son's birth, Sirius…Don't be so hasty to jump in and fight for him…He has his father's strength." He smiled, nodding to the Medi-witches, who were sowing the flap shut with what looked like needle and string.

"What's wrong with a simple healing spell?" Sirius demanded. It seemed barbaric to him.

"If we used magic on him now, it would still his heart…" One said. She had long burgundy brown hair that nearly swept the floor. She had the same blue eyes as Albus, and she was speaking quietly with the old man who seemed to nod before turning to Snape. He had a quite word, before the man quickly departed, his robes billowing behind him as he moved quickly to leave.

"Where's Snivelly going?" Sirius asked.

"I require a potion only a man like he can make…" The woman said. "He is a potions master, no?" She asked, arching a delicate brown eyebrow.

"Yes…" Lily nodded. "I think he stayed behind to apprentice under Slughorn…" She whispered.

"Precisely…" Albus smiled. "Perhaps a certain red haired woman would care to teach Charms…I am sure Fillius would like to go abroad for a while…" He smiled. Lily blushed.

"I wouldn't mind, but I have Harry to look after…" She said, bouncing her child.

"How is the boy, Miss Potter?" The woman asked, sweeping over, her hair trailing behind her like an ethereal cape of some sort.

"Sirius…" A weak voice whispered. Sirius drew over to Evelyn.

"Yes, Evie…" he whispered. "I'm here…"

"Where…is…Severus?" She whispered, struggling to sit up. "Where is my son?"

"Right here, Miss Prince…" the brown haired witch gestured to the opposite bed, where a very pale child was being closely watched by a pair of young witches.

"How is he?" She whispered.

"He'll be fine…" She smiled. "I was afraid his heart wouldn't restart after it had stopped a few minutes after birth, but…." She glanced at the child. "I believe he shall be fine now…"

Evelyn smiled, nodding and curling against Sirius.

"Where is my cousin?" She whispered. "Has he gone already?"

"Gone to brew some potion in his bat cave, no doubt…" Sirius whispered. Evelyn smiled, shaking her head softly.

"You should leave it be, Sirius. Severus and I have parted from each other…" She whispered.

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow. "Why were you just asking for him just then?" He asked softly.

Her face became paler, and she looked away. He sighed, cupping her cheek and kissing it.

"I still love you, Evelyn…Always remember that…" Sirius whispered. He glanced at the wall, where a clock was positioned just over the doorway. "I have to get going, I'm needed for some work at the Ministry."

She nodded, bidding him goodbye as he and James left, Albus taking the vacant seat as Lily was led back to her room. The boy, who she had yet to name, was now struggling and crying, his large silver eyes looking up into Evelyn's dark ones, smiling down at him as she tickled is face.

"Welcome to the world…Galahad…" She whispered, kissing her son before laying back and holding on to him. She fell asleep, holding her son.

Albus had a quiet conversation with Montgomery. They both knew that within this sanctuary the one whom the prophesy spoke of was resting, asleep for the time being. And sometime, sometime soon, he would make his strike. What they didn't know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, was who it might be…

* * *

Lily was just tucking in Harry when a loud crash from below startled her.

She held her breathe, fearing the worse, and wasn't disappointed.

"LILY!" James' voice was filled with fear, but determination could also be heard. "LILY! Take Harry! ITS HIM! HE'S HERE!"

She gathered her son into her arms as the sounds of a fierce duel downstairs shook the house. She curled around her son, crying and whimpering as it all became deathly quiet.

She could hear footsteps on the stairs. Her wand shook badly as she pointed it at the door.

"You in there, Lily?" A snake like hiss came. She felt her heart stop as Voldemort's red eye peered at her from the door crack. It narrowed and the door swung open. He smiled as cruelly as possible as he faked knocking.

"Anyone home?" He asked, walking towards her. She set Harry down, shielding him with her body.

"Please…" She whimpered. "Please, not Harry…" She begged. "I'll give you anything. Just please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, Lily…You don't need to die tonight…" Voldemort said, trying to point his wand around Lily, but she was shielding her son to effectively.

"Please…Tom…" She sobbed, tears rolling down her porcelain white cheeks, splotched red with fear. "Please…Have mercy…"

"Stand aside, you silly girl!" Voldemort nearly barked, lowering his wand so that it was level with her chest.

"Please…Not him…Not Harry…Have mercy…" She sobbed.

Voldemort's face twisted into a hideous mask of hatred.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He hissed, and a jet of brilliant green light struck Lily.

Her scream echoed eerily into the night, her eyes glowing with something that he couldn't identify, nor did he care. He stepped over her inert body, and smiled just as cruelly at the crying baby, who was making feeble gropes to where Lily lay.

"This is the last I shall ever have to hear of you ever again," He hissed. He drew himself up, and leveled his wand out. This will satisfy the Prophesy.

_But what if he isn't The One?_ A nagging voice in the rear of Lord Voldemort's voice spoke up. It was a long bitter road to become the immortal king, and he had never heard that voice. Not since he had left school. He squashed it out as he opened his mouth one last time.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed, his high pitched laughter turning into on of freight as the bolt of brilliant green that had slammed into little Harry Potter's forehead suddenly came rebounding back, and struck him directly into the chest.

"WHAT IS THIS MAGIC?" He screamed, falling to the ground as a powerful built up in his body caused him extreme pain. It was worse than what he knew he inflicted on his followers. It was so intense, he felt himself sliding out of his body. As he looked down, his body exploded, leaving behind a sort of gaseous form wavering in the sudden burst of intense magic. He noticed a flicker of power surround the baby boy as the house shook. He screamed to himself, but no one could hear him. He rose into the ceiling, appearing in the night sky as he soared upwards, heading ever east…

Peter Pettigrew, known to his once friends as Wormtail, blinked back the tears as he heard a great explosion and screams. Somehow it had turned out wrong. He didn't know why, but he knew that it was somehow wrong. His master was not there. He could feel his mark burning with an intense pain he never thought possible. He could only imagine the way Lucius was reacting to it, since the man was supposed to be hosting a 'social function' at his home. He must be writhing on the ground like everyone else. As he regained his senses, Peter saw something inside the house catch fire. He smiled to himself. Whatever had happened, Potter would die. One way or the other. He fled, holding his arm as it burned with an intense after pain. He needed to escape. He needed protection. He headed for Lucius Malfoy's house…

* * *

Sirius felt his knees give out as he arrived at Godric's Hollow. The house was burning. Someone had destroyed the wards. He rushed inside, covering his face as he looked around. He saw James and felt his throat constrict.

"LILY!" He yelled with his mouth covered. He rushed up the burning staircase, casting a quick flame freezing charm. The room was an intense blaze, but for some odd reason, Lily was laying within a zone of complete safety. He spotted Harry and felt his throat constrict again, tighter this time.

"No…" he sobbed, falling to his knees as he scooped Harry out of harms way. "This wasn't supposed to have happened…"  
He heard someone shouting outside and he rushed out of the house, batting the flames eating away at his robes.

"Hagrid!" he jumped as he ran into the half giant. The man looked down at him suspiciously.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"No time, Hagrid…I have to get Harry away from here." Sirius explained, heading for his big. A giant, trash can lid sized hand landed on his shoulder and Hagrid dragged him away from his flying motorbike.

"Dumbledore said that the boy comes with me! He's going to go live with his aunt and uncle!" Hagrid growled, dragging up by his collar.

"Fine!" Sirius gasped. "Here…Take him!" He thrust the child at the man's unexpected chest. "Don't you dare let anything happen to him, Hagrid…Or so help me, they'll be another giant massacre…" He growled.

When Hagrid's face darkened, Sirius took out his wand.

"Go!" He yelled. "Take my bike!"

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"I have to check on someone!" He stammered. Before Hagrid could stop him, he turned in place, vanishing in thin air. Hagrid sighed, glancing behind him at the gathering crowd. The Ministry would take care of them. He got onto the bike, it grew to accommodate his girth. He kicked the bike into life and took off, heading north, than west.

* * *

News spread like wild fire. Despite Ministry protest, word had leaked out. He Who Must Not Be Named was gone. Defeated. By a little baby boy. Harry Potter. Lily and James Potter were dead. Another set of names to add to the long list of posthumous Order of Merlin's. But just as that day started off on a high note, it ended with a sad one.

Sirius Black, a long suspected sympathizer to the Dark Wizarding Community, was arrested the day after the murders of Lily and James Potter. He was cornered in a London street by brave little Peter Pettigrew, who shouted for the whole street to hear, accusing Sirius of the Potter's deaths. Sirius then destroyed half the street, killing Pettigrew in the process.

Well. If you wish to believe that, that was the official story, told by senior member of the Magical Law Enforcement squad, Cornelius Fudge. He, with the then head of the Wizengomet, Bartemius Crouch, sentenced Black to a life time cell in the permanent ward of Azkaban Island Prison. Unjust, one might say, but for the supposed deaths of Lily and James Potter, twelve innocence Muggles, and the death of little Peter Pettigrew, no seemed to wish to contest the facts surrounding his imprisonment.

Black was quickly labeled Voldemort's second in command, a title that would not be lightly removed.

But even so, that night, strange and wonderful things occurred all about Britain. Indeed, the entire Wizarding world seemed to celebrate that very day. They each raised their goblets. To Harry Potter. Boy Who Lived.

* * *

Half a world away, Evelyn Prince was playing with her son, little Galahad. Light of her life. Her world. Her small universe revolved solely around him. And he was currently chasing a toy griffon Sirius had charmed to be like the real thing. Not that he had ever seen the real thing. She snorted to herself at the thought of how Sirius would react to such a magnificent beast.

Probably cup his manhood and run like a girl instead of standing up and trying to tame the poor thing, she sighed. She didn't like it when her husband had suddenly up and left her. But then she had read the news this morning and she felt tears of pain, anger, remorse, and even guilt run down her face. She didn't know how. How could he? He didn't. Couldn't. He loved them both too much. But he seemed to have. He had betrayed not only her and Galahad, but Lily and James. Even Harry, who had somehow survived the Killing Curse.

"How are you feeling?" A soft voice asked as a red mug appeared before her slowly dissolving vision. She took it, thanking her grand father thickly before drinking down the contents. Galahad was resting too, though one might think it was more comical. He was bent almost double over the squirming toy, smiling in a way that reminded her painfully of Sirius. She felt tears threaten to break through, and she drained the goblet, feeling the potion Monty had mixed within flood her system.

"Thanks…" She sighed, reaching out and dragging her giggling boy to her chest. Her heart bled. And Galahad seemed to only mend for it.

"Do you want some time alone?" Montgomery asked, sitting down beside her, reaching out to mess up the small raven locks that reminded her of a certain bespectacled, hazel eyed young man from her own past.

She sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm fine. Can I get another of your world famous teas?" She asked, smiling as the man chuckled and summoned the teapot from the top of the cupboard. It, and the tray it was set on, landed silently on the coffee table. He refilled her cup.

"To Harry Potter!" He smiled.

She nodded, draining it down as her son soon fell asleep against her, his face only troubled by whatever strange dreams plagued the poor child at night.


	2. Chapter One

- - Chapter One - -

--Ottery St Catchpole--

-The Burrow-

A short, skinny, red-headed boy searched furiously through his small bedroom. He'd searched high and low, in the corners, under his desk, and even in the small hole in the wall next to his door. Ten-year-old Percy Weasley pushed his horn rimmed glasses further up on his nose as he searched under his bed for the fifth time that morning.

"He's got to be here somewhere," he muttered. Percy stood up and looked around his room for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought. Two pairs of loud footsteps sounded in the bedroom above his, and were quickly followed by a crash... and silence.

Percy rolled his eyes pompously and sighed. _Twins are awake_, he thought.

With another heavy sigh, Percy smoothed his robes and headed downstairs for breakfast. He arrived in the kitchen to find his other red headed siblings loading their plates with eggs and sausages. His father was busy reading the Daily Prophet, while his mother finished fussing over breakfast.

Percy walked around the table and sat in his normal spot: between Bill and his mother. He quickly scooped a small amount of eggs onto his plate before Charlie had the chance to realize there were any left and take them for himself. Percy looked around the table once again and waited for his mother to finally sit.

"Mother," Percy began, "have you seen Scabbers anywhere?"

Molly Weasley finished cutting up Ginny's breakfast, and began to open her mouth to reply, when a shrill cry erupted on the other side of the table.

"Fred! George! Honestly, can't we get through one meal without the two of you causing trouble?" Molly yelled.

It seemed that the mischief making twins had somehow snuck spiders into Ron's eggs. The terrified six-year old ran screaming from the table and up to his bedroom. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny sniggered into their plates. Arthur Weasley seemed to be trying hard not to follow their example. Percy merely rolled his eyes into his eggs, which he had been pushing them around his plate with a fork.

After a few more minutes of this, Percy decided he'd use the time to ask his father. Percy pushed back his plate, stood, and walked around the table to where his father sat reading the paper.

"Father," said Percy, "Have you seen Scabbers anywhere? I've looked all over, and I can't find him."

Arthur folded his paper and sat it down on the table. "Well, where did you last see him, Percy?" he asked patiently over the shrill yells of his wife.

"Last night. Before I went to bed, he was asleep on my pillow. But when I woke up this morning, he wasn't there! It was like he disappeared."

Arthur patted Percy on the arm fondly and said, "Tell you what, Perce. After breakfast, you and I can go upstairs and see if we can't find Scabbers. Hmm?"

Percy smiled, and thanked his father before heading back upstairs to try to find his beloved rat.

Five years previously, Percy had been outside helping Bill and Charlie de-gnome the garden. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had met his downfall just two days before, and the three eldest Weasley children were more than thrilled to be outside without their mother checking up on them every two minutes.

As Percy walked further into the garden, he found a gnome terrorizing a poor, defenseless rat. The gnome had it by its bald tail, swinging it back and forth, and laughing madly. It hadn't even noticed Percy come right up behind it. Percy kicked the gnome, which caused it to drop the poor rat, and run into a nearby hole for sanctuary.

Percy knelt down and reached out a small hand to the trembling, slightly dizzy, rat. The rat cautiously inch towards the five-year old, sniffed his hand, and let Percy pet it. After a moment, Percy picked up the rat for a closer look. The rat was slightly fat, had beady, watery blue eyes (Strange, Percy thought), brown fur, and, looking closer to its front paw, Percy saw it had a toe missing.

"You're hurt," Percy muttered to the rat. He stood up with the rat in hand, and quickly made his way back to the house, forgetting all about the gnomes.

Percy walked in the kitchen and found his mother chasing around a small blur of red around the room. Fred (or maybe it was George, Percy could never tell) had stolen Molly's wand and had been running around the room turning things different colors. One of these things just happened to be Percy's newborn baby sister, Ginny. Molly finally caught up with Fred (or George), retrieved her wand, and turned Ginny- who was currently a bright shade of purple- back to her normal color.

Molly turned breathlessly to the offending twin. "George!" (Okay, it was George, Percy thought.) "What have I told you about taking Mummy's wand? Bad George!" She scolded.

George merely laughed and ran off to find his twin. Molly sank tiredly into a recliner with a sigh. Percy saw his only chance before the twins would undoubtedly cause something to break or explode.

"Mum, I found this rat outside, the gnomes were being mean to it, and it has a hurt foot. See? Can I keep it and make it better? Can I?" he asked in one breath.

Molly glanced at the rat with a raised eyebrow and looked at her son's hopeful face. _Who could say no to that?_, she thought to herself fondly. _And besides, it's better than some other things he could want to keep_.

The week before, Charlie had relentlessly begged Molly and Arthur to get him a dragon, and refused to eat when they said no. This only lasted a few hours until Molly made a batch of homemade cookies. And just two days before, Fred and George had tried to smuggle a vast variety of (potentially lethal) insects into their bedroom.

"Oh, I don't see why not Per-" But Molly was cut off by the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen. She stood quickly. Percy had to jump back to avoid being knocked over. She ran quickly into the kitchen.

"Fred! George! No! Dinner plates are not Frisbees!"

Satisfied that his mother would allow the rat, Percy swiftly made his way to his bedroom. He put the rat on his perfectly made bed and knelt down next to it.

"You can sleep on my bed. There's loads of room!" Percy said to his new pet. The boy looked closer at the rat's missing toe; it seemed to have happened very recently- it was freshly scabbed. Percy thought for a moment.

"Hmm... I think I'll call you Scabbers. Is that okay?"

The rat squeaked in response.

Taking it as a 'yes', Percy grinned, and ran back down the stairs to the kitchen. Here, he retrieved some leftover toast from breakfast and a small bowl of water for Scabbers. When he returned, the rat was curled up on Percy's pillow, fast asleep.

From that day on, Percy took Scabbers everywhere. But now, he was missing.

Arthur had made good on his promise, and helped Percy search for his pet. Their search, however, turned up nothing; Scabbers had just disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rat called "Scabbers" scampered through the forest. He'd snuck out of Percy's bedroom while the boy had been asleep. He'd been planning this for months now, and had finally put it into effect. "Scabbers" paused for a moment to catch his breath. He was just as fat in his Animagus form as he was in his human one.

Peter Pettigrew, nicknamed Wormtail, had been lucky to enough to find a Wizarding family that day nearly five years ago. His plan had worked; Sirius was in Azkaban, he, Wormtail, was alive and free, and the Death Eaters had no idea.

His plan now was to try and find Harry Potter. The boy had royally screwed things up for Wormtail that Halloween. How a defenseless fifteen month old child could defeat the Dark Lord, Wormtail did not know. What he did know, however, was that the Death Eaters were none too happy with him. If any of them were to find out that Wormtail had lived that day... Well, he just didn't want to think about what they would do to him. But now it was time to make amends. When Wormtail brought Harry Potter to the Death Eaters, they would have to welcome him back with honors!

Wormtail grinned as only a rat could grin, and looked up to the sky.

_Full moon._

He wondered briefly how Remus was fairing without Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs as company. Memories of the adventures the four of them had at Hogwarts came flooding back to his mind.

_But that's the past_, he thought furiously to himself, pushing back the memories. _Once I give Harry to the Death Eaters, the past will no longer matter_.

A howl in the distance broke Wormtail of his thoughts. Curious, the rat followed the noise to an incredibly familiar cottage at the center of the forest.

_How the hell did I end up here?_ Wormtail thought bewildered.

Slowly, and cautiously, Wormtail made his way to Remus Lupin's cottage.

* * *

The werewolf called Moony paced around the cold, hard basement waiting for them to come. For five years now, he waited. It was obvious that Moony had yet to accept two of his friends were dead, and the other rotting away in Azkaban as good as dead.

So, every full moon, Moony waited.

The human half of him knew they would never again come, and he tried to make Moony understand this. Every time, though, Moony would lash out at himself, leaving his human counterpart bloody and bruised at moonset.

Tonight, Moony knew it was different. He'd picked up a familiar scent. However much he'd been told otherwise - that it was impossible - tonight was different. He howled for his friends to join him. Why were they making him wait?

Moony looked out the small, rectangular window and saw the sight he'd been waiting for all those years.

For a moment, wolf and rat simply stared at one another. Neither quite believing what was standing before them. Moony's eyes were wide with recognition; Wormtail's eyes were wide with fear. He'd been noticed!

As fast as his stumpy legs could carry him, Wormtail fled into the forest, cursing himself for his stupid, careless mistake.

Moony began to howl once more. He became furious at Wormtail for fleeing so quickly. He'd waited for so long, and his friend had left him once more. Why?

He began to scratch and bite himself, enjoying the taste of his own blood.

After a few more hours of self-mutilation, the werewolf collapsed to the floor.

* * *

The moon had finally waned, and the sun began to rise. As the rays of the sun hit him, Remus J. Lupin awoke. The night before had been worse than he could remember it being in years.

Bloody and bruised, Remus carefully rose from the ground, wincing from the pain of his many self-inflicted injuries.

Slowly, Remus staggered to the top of the basement stairs, to the kitchen, and finally to the bathroom. It took much longer than it should have. He began to gather the potions, bandages, and healing creams he would need to dress his wounds, and collapsed to the cool bathroom floor.

_Wormtail used to do this for me in the mornings_, he thought randomly.

Wormtail?

Remus struggled to remember the night before. He remembered Moony howling for Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. That happened every full moon. But there was something else. Something much stranger...

The window.

Wormtail was at the window!

_No! Wormtail is dead_, he thought furiously.

_But the scent, Remus, there's no confusing the scent_, Said another voice.

_I was imagining it. There is no way Peter could have been here last night. Black killed him!_ He replied to himself.

_Maybe Sirius didn't kill Wormtail_, the voice continued. _Maybe it was all a set-up_...

"NO!" Remus yelled, his voice echoing off the bathroom walls.

When the voice said no more, Remus continued to dress his wounds. Once he'd finished applying various pain and healing creams, and swallowing a variety of potions, Remus pushed himself from the tile floor, stumbled across the hall to his bedroom, and collapsed on his bed.

Sleep followed in minutes.

* * *

While Remus slept, Wormtail sat in the forest wondering what the hell had possessed him to look into that bloody window.

_He knows! He knows!_ the rat thought over and over again.

He'd have to do something. Surely Remus was smart enough to realize what he'd seen, and in no time he'd have Dumbledore and Merlin knows who else after Wormtail.

He was in trouble, he knew it. He'd have to go... fast!

But something was pulling at him. Wormtail had heard his friend's- _No, former friend's_, he corrected himself- howls of pain just hours before.

And before he had time to realize what he was doing, Wormtail was scurrying back to Remus' small cottage. The kitchen window was left open (For owl post, the rat thought.), so he ascended up the side of the cottage and into the window. He searched the kitchen for any sign of Remus. The coast seemed to be clear, so Wormtail hopped from the ledge to the floor.

He slowly crept through the cottage, searching for Remus, though he wasn't sure why; he'd stopped caring for the well being of his so-called friends years ago. Once he had the Dark Mark, they didn't matter anymore.

Or so he'd tried to convince himself.

Wormtail knew deep down, this if it weren't for Remus or Sirius or James... well, he would have been nothing. Not that he felt like anything within the group. Sirius would always tease him; he was constantly the butt of jokes. And on many occurrences, he was the victim of prank experiments. In short, Wormtail had always felt under-appreciated in the Marauders.

This is one of the reasons he'd joined the Dark Lord's cause. As a Death Eater, Wormtail was something other than James Potter's lackey. He was important; he gathered information concerning the Order the Phoenix and passed it to his master. The Potters had become an obsession to his master, and Wormtail, being so close to them, gave him an advantage the other Death Eaters didn't have.

The night he had become Lily and James' Secret Keeper was on of the greatest in his short life. Wormtail finally had something to please his master - something that would undoubtedly gain his admittance to the Inner Circle.

That night, Peter Pettigrew had done something not even Lucius or Bellatrix couldn't have achieved: He'd delivered the Potters to the Dark Lord on a silver platter with a pretty bow on top.

Wormtail wandered through the hallway of Remus' small home. He looked into the bathroom briefly, noticing bandage wrappers, potion bottles, and open jars of healing creams. Next he looked through the crack of Remus' bedroom door. Remus lay there with his legs dangling off the side of the old tattered bed.

Wormtail sighed. Must have been a rough one if he couldn't even get into bed properly, he mused.

Wormtail climbed the blankets onto the bed and carefully walked to Remus' unconscious form. His breathing was steady; he was asleep.

And Merlin, could Remus sleep. He'll probably be out until tomorrow morning.

Wormtail walked back to the edge of the bed and jumped off. He thought for a moment, and transformed back into his human self for the first time in five years. He shook his head at his own obvious stupidity.

Carefully and quietly, he moved Remus fully onto the bed, placed a warm blanket over his former friend, and whispered, "Sorry, Moony, I had no other choice."

With a sigh, Wormtail turned to leave the bedroom. Maybe Remus would have some decent food in the kitchen...

"Wormtail...?" a quiet, hoarse voice said.

Slowly, and with eyes as wide as saucers, Wormtail turned back towards Remus' bed. Remus' eyes were still closed, and he hadn't moved an inch.

_Maybe he'll just think he was dreaming_, Wormtail thought hopefully.

Without hesitation, he transformed, once again, into the rat and fled from Remus' cottage. He'd wasted too much time, and if he stuck around any longer, he'd risk being caught. He could only hope Remus would believe he was dreaming...

* * *

That afternoon, Remus had been dreaming. He dreamt he was at Godric's Hollow, at James and Lily's home.

The scene wasn't one that he'd recognized as a memory, though, and when he'd walked into the familiar living room, none of the people there acknowledged his presence.

James and Lily sat together on the couch, while Sirius sat across from him in the arm chair he normally frequented in the Potters' home. They seemed to be discussing something of great importance.

"James, you know I would die the three of you. You guys are the only family I have, apart from Evie and Galahad. Hell, James, you're the first family I have ever had." Sirius said quietly, not able to look the other two in the eyes.

James nodded, but said nothing. Sirius continued, "Look. Voldemort is going to know you've chosen me as your Secret Keeper. There is no way around that. And you know that I would never- for all the Galleons in the world- give him information willingly." He paused. "But, Prongs, he's got ways of getting it out of me. He could use Imperius... or he could just kill me." He said matter-of-factly.

"I don't want you to think I am saying this because I am afraid of myself. I am not afraid of dying. It's you I'm afraid for. You and Lily and Harry. You three are most important." Sirius sighed.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, James spoke. "What are you trying to say, Sirius? You don't want to be our Secret Keeper?"

Sirius winced at the painful expression James had in his eyes. "James, I think if you and Lily made someone less obvious your Secret Keeper, then you would have a better chance at coming out of all this shit.

"Of course, we'd still make it seem that it was me. That way the real Secret Keeper has a better chance. It's the perfect bluff."

Lily cleared her throat, glanced at James, who was looking at his feet, and back to Sirius. "Okay, Sirius, let's say we agreed to this. Who would you recommend as 'the perfect bluff'? Remus?"

Sirius shook his head. "No way. I've already told you my theory on Remus." Lily rolled her eyes; they'd discussed this millions of times, but she didn't say anything. "No. Peter. Peter should be Secret Keeper." Sirius waited for their reactions with a triumphant look upon his face.

James and Lily stared back at him with raised eyebrows. "Peter? Peter Pettigrew?" James asked, clearly confused.

Lily shook her head and muttered something that strangely sounded like "Sirius has lost his mind".

"Yes!" Sirius said enthusiastically. "Think about it! Who the hell would suspect you to trust Peter of all people with something this bloody big? Nobody, that's who! Not one, single, solitary person would think you would put Wormtail in a position like this." He smiled in satisfaction, and sat back in the armchair with his hands folded behind his head. "Its the perfect bluff."

Suddenly, the scene changed. Remus was still in the Potters' living room, but it appeared to be a different day. Little Harry was asleep in Lily's lap, and instead of Sirius in the armchair, it was Peter.

Peter was holding his wand, beads of sweat dripping down his face, and it seemed as if the three adults had just made a life altering move for all present.

"Well, Pete," said James. "You are our Secret Keeper."

Peter's face held the biggest grin Remus had ever seen him wear.

"Y-Yeah... I guess I am. I can't believe you guys trust me enough-", but Lily cut Peter's reply off.

"Peter, if we didn't trust you, you wouldn't be here." She said simply.

Peter nodded, deep in thought.

James stood from the couch, clapped his hands together, and said, "Well, guess you better be going, eh?" Peter stood next to his friend. "Now, listen. Padfoot's going to check up on you around the first. He said he might come by on Halloween, but he's not sure yet. Just keep yourself off the radar, okay, Pete?"

Peter nodded again. "I will, Prongs. Don't worry about anything. You guys are safe with me. I'll take care of you." He stuck his hand out for James to shake, but instead found himself being embraced by one of the best friends he'd ever had.

"Take care, Peter." James whispered.

Peter returned the hug, which ended shortly after. He then turned to Lily, who handed a sleeping Harry over to James. She had tears in her eyes, and also pulled Peter into a hug. Before releasing him, she whispered, "Thank you, Peter" and kissed him on the cheek.

Peter couldn't seem to find any words to say. So instead, he nodded, and left the Potters' home.

Remus awoke in a cold sweat late that night, 1:42 in the morning by the bedside clock. And all he could think of was how real the dream had seemed


	3. Chapter Two

- - Chapter Two - -

Remus awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day. He silently thanked the makers of his pain and healing potions for them doing their jobs so quickly and effectively.

Something, however, kept him from feeling his normal post-transformation self. He hadn't forgotten the dreams he'd had the day/night before. He had, however, forgotten when he'd covered himself with the blanket that was now draped over his waist. That's what had happened in the dream; someone had covered him with a blanket. Not just someone, though. Peter.

In that first dream, Wormtail, his old friend- his old dead friend- had been there. He'd covered Remus with a blanket, and apologized for something. Remus didn't understand what he was apologizing for; he had nothing apologize for.

That one was almost as disturbing as the second one.

Almost.

Remus got out of bed, picked out his tattered clothes for the day, and headed for the bathroom for a warm shower. A nice, warm shower always seemed to clear the werewolf's mind. He peeled off his pajamas, and turned the water on. Once it was the desirable temperature (hot, but not too hot), he stepped in. Thoughts began to immediately surface his mind.

_What if it wasn't a dream?_ He wondered. _What if they really did switch?_

Remus also hadn't forgotten the wolf picking up the scent of Wormtail two nights before. And Remus was positive the wolf wouldn't make a mistake like that. No matter how much he missed his friends, no matter how many times he'd try to remind himself that they were dead (in one way or another), the wolf knew the scent. There was just no mistaking it.

But it still didn't make any sense, whatsoever.

He'd have to discuss this with somebody. Somebody who wouldn't automatically think he was mad and book him a bed at St. Mungo's. Somebody who would listen to Remus' insane sounding story, and, perhaps, give some intelligent insight. Whatever this somebody would believe, Remus had to know whether or not he was losing his mind.

And he knew just the right somebody.

Albus Dumbledore.

With his mind made up, Remus quickly finished his shower and dressed. He headed straight for the fireplace, picking up the glass jar of Floo powder off the mantel. Remus threw a small handful of the greenish-blue powder into the fireplace, and said clearly, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office."

Remus stuck his head into the whirl of flames and waited for the spinning to stop. Once it did - ignoring the dizziness the Floo travel had caused - Remus looked around the office. It hadn't changed a bit from the last time he had seen it over three years ago. The room was as grand and impressive as ever.

Sitting at the desk, writing on a piece of parchment, was the man Remus needed to speak to. He obviously hadn't noticed the werewolf's head in his fireplace, which struck Remus as odd; Dumbledore always knew what was happening at Hogwarts.

Remus cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Headmaster. Sorry to interrupt."

Dumbledore's head whipped up from the fireplace quickly. The twinkle in the old man's blue eyes was very prominent.

"Ah, Remus. What a pleasant surprise," he said as he walked to the fireplace and knelt down to Remus' level. "What can I do for you on this lovely summer's day?"

"Good morning, sir. I was wondering if I could have a word with you." Remus suddenly felt quite uncomfortable, and not from his position in the fireplace. "It- er- concerns Peter Pettigrew, Sir."

Dumbledore seemed slightly taken aback by the choice of topics his former student had chosen to discuss, but he smiled nonetheless. "Of course, my dear boy. Come on through." He stood. "And do, please, call me Albus." His eyes continued to twinkle.

Remus laughed slightly and pulled himself fully through the fireplace. He followed Dumbledore to his desk and sat in the chair across from the Headmaster's, as he was indicated to do.

Remus watched as Dumbledore began silently making tea. Once it had finished, he poured the tea into two cups, and handed one to Remus. Remus smiled in thanks as Dumbledore sat, reached into his cloak, and pulled out a small bag of yellow candies.

"Lemon drop?" he asked kindly.

Remus laughed and took the offered candy. He, James, Peter, and Sirius had all become quite addicted to these candies in school. Every time McGonagall would bring them before the Headmaster, he would offer them one.

Once both men had enjoyed their odd combination of tea and lemon drops, Dumbledore began the conversation. "So, Remus, you wanted to speak to me about Peter Pettigrew?"

Remus sighed, trying to think of a way to tell Dumbledore about his 'dreams' without the old man thinking he was out of his mind. But Remus quickly reminded himself that Dumbledore could be slightly out of his mind when he wanted to be. His obsession with Muggle candies was quite absurd...

"Well, sir, it's not just Peter that I wanted to discuss - although he is a large part of it." He began. Dumbledore nodded for him to continue. "It pertains to Peter, as well as Lily, James, and... Sirius." Dumbledore sat up further in his chair. Remus continued once more. "You see, the other night, during the full moon. I - the wolf, I mean - picked up on a scent. It was Peter's scent. And I know he's dead, but, sir, I know it was him." Dumbledore looked into Remus' eyes, searching him, and, after a moment, sighed and nodded. "Well, the next afternoon, I had a couple of strange dreams. At least, I think they were dreams."

He explained the first dream in which Peter had entered Remus' home, covered him with a blanket, and apologized for... something. That when he'd awoken that morning, he had indeed been covered with a blanket. Remus had intentionally not told Dumbledore about seeing the rat in the window; Dumbledore had no idea that Peter, James, and Sirius were illegal Animagi.

Once he finished his recollection, Dumbledore sat forward with his elbows on his desk, fingers crossed under his chin in deep thought. Quietly, he asked, "How do you know it was Peter's 'scent' that the wolf smelled?"

Remus jumped a bit at the question. He couldn't tell the Headmaster about the Animagi, or about how on every full moon, the four Marauders explored Hogwarts grounds, and later Hogsmeade. If Dumbledore noticed Remus' hesitation, he hadn't said anything. "Well, I suppose it's because of my heightened senses from being a werewolf. I shared a dorm with Peter for seven years, and I just know his scent." Yeah, that would work. He thought.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. You mentioned there was another dream?" Remus let out a small, barely noticeable, sigh of relief for the lack of questioning and told Dumbledore of the second dream. About Sirius suggesting Lily and James switch Secret Keepers; how Peter actually became Secret keeper.

"It just seemed so real. It was clear as day - as if I was really there. Like in a Pensieve. And I know that isn't possible." The two wizards sat in silence for a few moments, each collecting their thoughts, before Dumbledore spoke.

"Remus, do you believe Lily and James switched Secret Keepers before they were murdered?" he asked.

Remus sighed deeply. "I just don't know, Sir," he replied, shaking his head. "I mean, it could have been possible. If they had... that could only mean Peter was the spy, not Sirius. Peter was the one to betray Lily and James to Voldemort, not Sirius. But I wouldn't know how to explain what happened the next day. Peter tracking down Sirius like that. Unless it was the other way around. Unless Sirius tracked Peter down." Remus shook his head again. "But what about the Muggles? What about Peter? Well, I guess I could explain Sirius murdering Peter; Sirius always was one to seek revenge..." he thought aloud.

The mysterious, comforting twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes was long gone. When it had disappeared was anyone's guess. But now, Remus could see no trace of it. And for the first time in nearly five years, Remus saw how old Dumbledore was.

"There may be a possibility, Remus," the Headmaster began, "that these dreams weren't dreams at all. That these scenarios may have actually occurred. Was there any evidence showing that anyone had been in your home yesterday afternoon?"

Remus thought for a moment. "Other than the blanket, no. But I could have just covered myself without remembering." Dumbledore nodded, but remained silent in thought.

Remus knew - even if he did not want to believe it - that there was truly only one way to find out the complete truth, one way to solve the mystery that had erupted in his mind.

Maybe it was all just in his mind. Maybe he had been so desperate and lonely for five years he had made it all up. He supposed the scent could have been a memory of his friend. The rat in the window with the missing toe could have been some ordinary garden rat.

The other half of his mind was having a similar, yet completely opposite debate. The dreams had been so real. It was a definite possibility that Lily and James switched Secret Keepers. If they did, and switched to Peter, it also made sense - especially if Sirius was convinced that Remus was the spy.

Sirius was right about one thing: Nobody would ever suspect little Peter Pettigrew to be chosen as Secret Keeper. The small, pudgy boy who feared all Slytherins, Secret Keeper? Hell, at times Peter feared his own bloody shadow! The three of them - James, Sirius, and Remus - spent much of their spare time defending Peter from bullies in Hogwarts.

_But Peter grew up_, a voice told Remus. _He grew up and started disappearing at the oddest times._

_That's true_, Remus thought back to himself. One occasion in particular stuck out clearly in Remus' mind.

Harry had just been born. The four Marauders were gathered around the new born viewing window trying to catch a glimpse at Prongs Jr.

Out of nowhere, Peter exclaimed in that squeaky voice he used when he got nervous that he had forgotten to do something for his mother, and that he would be back later.

Now that Remus thought more about it, Peter did begin to do that a lot after graduation. But how had nobody noticed he was doing it? The answer was quite simple: Nobody really paid much attention to Peter Pettigrew. And in the year before the Potters' deaths, 'nobody' had come to include Peter's friends.

But, why would Peter turn spy?

Power?

Peter never had power over anything. His mother controlled his entire life up until the day he died. Everything from what he was wearing on any given day, to where he would work.

Popularity?

That had always been James and Sirius' department. The two most popular guys at Hogwarts. Best at Quidditch, best in classes. They even got the girls they wanted.

Even Remus was able to share some of the popularity spot light with Prongs and Padfoot. Peter, however, was the 'forgotten' Marauder; the tag along.

Respect?

Ha. That's a laugh. Peter rarely received respect within the group. Remus tried his best, but sometimes Peter could be so... stupid. Sirius cut him down on a daily basis, but insisted he was just joking. James didn't help matters much before seventh year. But perhaps that would have been too late?

Perhaps Peter would have turned spy to accomplish something the others hadn't?

He was never bright, or athletic. He'd never scored high on any test; a passing grade was a huge success to the boy. Nor was he on the Quidditch team (unless you count 'equipment manager' - James had given Peter the title when he was made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain in sixth year.).

Peter would have made the perfect spy. Nobody noticed him. He never spoke in crowds unless spoken to, unless it was to one of his fellow Marauders. He could wander around in his Animagus form through conversations. He could have easily passed secrets onto Voldemort without the others knowing.

Remus' stomach clenched painfully. It was all starting to make sense now- in his mind, at least.

_There is a way to prove this all, you know_. The voice was back.

Lost in thought, Remus didn't notice Dumbledore gazing at him over his half moon spectacles. After another moment, Remus finally realized he was being watched, and looked up at the Headmaster.

"What is it you would like to do with this information, Remus?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

_There is no other choice... I have to know!_ Remus thought.

With a heavy sigh, wondering if this was, indeed, the right thing to do, Remus spoke. "I would like to go to Azkaban, and speak with Sirius. Is there any way you could arrange that, Sir?"

Remus noticed a small trace of the Dumbledore twinkle in the old man's eyes for a split second. "Are you free this afternoon, Remus?"

* * *

Evelyn groaned as she stirred from her bed. Something was bouncing on her bed. She reached out, hearing a squeal of laughter and smiled, drawing the warm, tiny body to her own.

"What are you doing in my room?" She whispered into her son's small ear. He was small, yes, even for a five year old,. going on six. This was because he was nearly always sick. And when he wasn't sick, he was in one way or another injured. They traveled, her job as part of a research team searching for cures taking her to some remote locations. She took Galahad with her.

But only a few months back, she thought her world would have come crashing down. It was his screams of pain and terror that had caused the camp to wake in the late morning. They found him, a curled up ball, and a large black...something over him. When she had used the Killing Curse on it, she felt her soul tremble. But it wasn't for the use of the Unforgivable.

It was seeing her son.

His back had been virtually sliced up. And he had a deep gash on his chest, and teeth punctures on his right neck. She had scooped him up and turned on the spot, rushing his as fast as her magic could take her to St. Mugo's. And there she had stayed for nearly a month, waiting for her son to leave his coma like state.

A breakthrough had come when the strange flower he must have found, an odd cross between a bell flower and a lily orchid, had been brought into the room. She didn't know why, but its exotic smell had drawn Galahad, screaming and thrashing, out of his nightmares.

It was with some carefulness that she hugged her son, hearing heavy breathing coming from him. She opened her eyes, seeing Montgomery standing over her bed. He held a few presents in his hands, his gaze taking them in as if it was a gift he would cherish. He was her uncle, her son's grandfather. Her son had a veritable shirt of bandages as he sat up, gently folding his arms about her hands. She sighed, noticing that a large dark spot on the back meant something had broken again. The skin was soo weak. She wondered if a few potions could toughen up his immune system.

"By the way, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore are downstairs...They wish to speak with you about him..." Monty said. When his eyes failed to flicker to her son, she figured he meant her ex husband. The man set to marry her before he went off chasing innocent men and mass murderers.

"Why are they trying to ruin my birthday?" She asked in a pouty voice.

"They seem to believe he is innocent...You should go and listen to them."

She sighed. She hated it when he spoke with her like that. He was so kind and nice. A perfect gentleman. A black sheep of the Prince family because he had been sorted into Gryffindor. Her grandmother had disowned him, and he had married young. When her father killed his wife, Monty had sought refuge with Albus, who set him up with some work for the Ministry. It was he, Montgomery Monty, who had found a possible cure. Of course, they had miles of research before the experimental potion could be used by anyone. Too many kinks in it to work out. She sighed, sitting up. She felt the blankets fall to her waist, pooling there. She knew she was dressed. She liked the warmth of clothes in Monty's unusually cold house. It seemed odd, but then, they did live close to Scotland, so it only seemed natural that his house was very drafty.

"Okay..." She sighed. "Galahad, why don't you go help your grandfather entertain our guests?" She asked. He seemed very wet haired for a young boy. "Did he change these himself?"

"No..." Galahad said, in a soft voice. "Grandpa Monty used a drying spell on them...I took a bath with them on."

She smiled, hugging him close. The wince made her lessen her grip. Her son still seemed to have problems. "Good..." She growled into her neck. "Go be a good boy..."

"Yes, ma'am..." he whispered, hugging her. He removed a present from the pile, placing it on the bed.

When he left, Monty smiled.

"He picked it out all by himself..." he said mysteriously before leaving her to open them and get dressed.

Curious, she unwrapped it with a tap of her wand, summoning clothes from her open closet. She laid them out, walking bare foot over to the bathroom and running the shower til it was warm.

When she was done with her quick shower, she opened the shoe box. She smiled to herself. It was a very ornate hairband. It had a few small semiprecious jewels set into its gold and silver band around the elegant feeling mahogany. Monty must have paid for it. And handsomely. She frowned. Why a hairband, she wondered. Than she looked into the mirror and giggled. Duh. She slipped it on, smiling to herself. If it was something she was proud of, it was her son's ability to pick appropriate gifts. the jewels seemed to match her prettiness.

The other two were potions texts. At least. That's what she thought. Than she found a beautiful ornate locket hidden in the text from her uncle, who had used a clever cutting hex to burrow out a small 'compartment' in the old potions text he still had from school. She smiled. A few sticking charms insured it was a perfect container. She smiled to herself as she dressed, slipping it on.

She knew who sent the other, real, potions text. His neat handwriting made her frown slightly. The man she kept on the boarders of her mind was a teacher up at the school, Hogwarts.

When she came down, she saw her son was sitting at Albus' feet, listening to him talk with his grandfather. They were discussing something about the next research expedition.

"Ahh!" Albus stood. "the birthday girl herself..."

"Remus..." She hugged the man, kissing him on the cheek.

"I didn't get you anything...Sorry..." He flushed.

"Being here is enough..." She smiled. "Albus...I know you remembered..." She smiled. He presented her with a small envelope.

"What is this?" She asked, opening it before squealing. "Tickets to the Opera House!"

She hugged the man, who chuckled, catching her and patting her on the back. Evelyn had shown an interest in the Opera House near London, a muggle theater where large woman and stout men sang in old languages.

"What showing is it?" Remus asked curiously.

She showed him.

"Hmm...Merlin..." He smiled. "How suspiciously coincidental..." he siad, giving Albus a look that made him grin sheepishly.

"What about Merlin?" Galahad asked, clinging to Evelyn's leg as she ruffled his hair.

"Its from the muggle stories I've been reading you, Galahad..." She smiled, lifting him up and kissing him on the cheek. "You remember, right? About King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table?"

Galahad smiled, nodding.

"Evelyn, you haven't been reading him those stories, have you?" Albus chuckled. "You're mother gave me that book...Said it was a travesty of the truth."

"I know..." She smiled. "But they have morals hidden in them..." She kissed her son. "Thank you for the hair band...Its perfect."

Galahad blushed, hugging her and burying his face into her neck.

"I know you didn't come here to wish me a happy birthday, Albus...What is it?" Evelyn asked as she sat down, gently setting Galahad down as he curled up around her, his eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep.

"What happened to him?" Remus asked, nodding to the bandages. Alex had forgotten to wear a shirt before he had come bounding down to talk with Uncle Albus and Uncle Remus.

"He was attacked a few months back. You must have read about it...I'm pretty sure that foul witch Rita Skeeter got in a few parting shots at me about not being responsible enough."

"What did you do to her to cause her to hate you?" Albus asked, smiling.

"I merely corrected her about something is all...Foul witch..." She huffed. "What are you really here for, Albus...Its not about Galahad. Its about him."

The sparkle was snuffed out as Albus seemed to age, sighing.

"Remus here has had a few...revelations, one may call them, if you wish...dreams as he likes to call them." Albus said, nodding to Remus.

"You remember how Sirius was always fretting about Lily and James' life after we figured out that Voldemort was picking us off one by one..." He said, shifting. "Well...I had a few weird dreams last night...I wondered if you wanted to come with us to Azkaban this afternoon."

"No." She siad shortly.

"If you truly believe him to be a traitor, Evelyn, as we all have, than please, at least tell him your feelings to his face." Albus pleaded.

"No." She said again, this time more coldly. "That...man...walked out of my life for good..." She said hotly. "If he wants to, he can come crawling here on his hands and knees for all I care...Though, I doubt he'll be able to...Those Azkaban Guards don't let anyone out."

"Evelyn, he could be innocent...Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Remus asked with something of impassioned curiosity. "I know you two didn't part on the best of terms."

"If you want to call it that..." Evelyn said. "When he left this house, he said he was going to check on Lily and James...Then Peter..."

"That's who we think did it." Albus siad quickly. "We think Peter was the actual spy."

"Don't waste my time, Albus..." She siad, rising and gathering her slumbering son in her arms. He rose, too, and rested an old hand on her arm. She started, glaring at him coldly.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Arm." She siad very slowly and very clearly.

"For me..." He whispered. "He still loves you."

A few flickering emotions past before her eyes before she seemed to cave in.

"Fine..." She whispered.

"Excellent..." He murmured. "Montgomery...I do hope you aren't very busy...I daresay Minerva would like a visit."

A soft chuckle and Evelyn relinquished her death grip on her son. He was gently leaning against Monty's chest.

"I'll protect him, Evie...Just go and find the closure you need..." He whispered, pulling her into a hug as she seemed on the verge of tears. He tapped the locket around her neck. "Look into it if you doubt your heart..." he whispered.

She nodded.

Albus and Remus remained silent thorough the exchange. If it had taken any worse toll on anyone, it had to be Evelyn and little Galahad. He was Sirius' son, by blood and Evelyn was set to marry him. How could this monster, this thing from nightmares, still be reeking havoc, even after his long demise five years previous?

"Come..." Albus sighed. "We have a long way to travel, and I daresay, we shall all need some chocolate at the end of this."


	4. Chapter Three

- - Chapter Three - -

Standing in the middle of the sea, far away from civilization, was a rocky fortress. The building itself gave off the feeling of dread. Its jagged gray walls were pelted continuously with cold rain. Thunder and lightning storms never ceased around the area surrounding the dreaded island; the Ministry liked to give the island's residents a taste of their future. And if the sight of Azkaban Prison wasn't enough for the prisoners to sense their impending doom, the Dementors would surely finish the job.

There was only one way on or off the island Azkaban resided upon: a small wooden Muggle boat. Aurors officials bringing in new prisoners would have to brave the cold hard rain, followed by the meeting of the Dementors awaiting their arrival. More than one Auror had sworn never to go to Azkaban again.

The inside of the prison was worse, if possible. There was never a moment's peace. Most prisoners went mad in a matter of days after meeting with the first Dementor.

Most, because there was one prisoner of Azkaban who seemed unaffected by the Dark Creatures. Not totally unaffected; that wasn't possible. But for the amount of time he'd been a resident of Azkaban, this man was relatively normal. He had somehow found a way to guard himself from insanity.

The wizard guards claimed it was Dark Magic the prisoner used. Dark Magic taught to him by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Anyone who visited cell number 382 in the maximum security ward would merely find a man who seemed bored. Though he was surrounded by his fellow inmates - screaming for insanity to take them - this prisoner sat in a corner of his cell, merely staring at the wall opposite him, completely oblivious to the world around him. Well, not completely oblivious, more like not caring, and...bored.

Who was this man you ask? Who could possibly have enough power to keep himself from insanity? He was the most feared wizard in the prison. More feared than the Lestranges, who were insane before they were even arrested for their crimes; a man who killed twelve Muggles, and one of his best friends, with a single curse; a man who sentenced two of his other best friends to death; a traitor to the cause he was so eager to be a part of when he was younger. The Dark Lord's second-in-command. This man was none other than Sirius Black.

Contrary to very popular belief, however, Black wasn't using Dark Magic to keep himself from losing his mind to the Dementors. There were two things that kept this from happening. The first was the fact that Black was innocent; he'd been framed by the rat. But, unfortunately for Black, only he and the rat knew this, and the rat wasn't telling.

The second was something only two other living souls, besides Black, knew about. Since the age of fifteen, Sirius Black had been an illegal Animagus. The Grim-like animal sheltered Black from the Dementors; they could not see, but they could sense Black's less-than-human emotions coming from the cell. So, every time Black began to feel the cold brought on by the Dementors, he would transform.

A third, unspoken fact helped reinforce the first two. It was his wife, or soon to be, and his son, Galahad, who would be waiting for him when the idiots who threw him in here would be waiting for him on the outside. It was a happy thought he kept buried away from the Dementors.

The Dementors stood guard just outside the ward, and would enter at their leisure to torment the prisoners. They had just finished having their fun for the afternoon and had retreated back to their posts. If one was to happen to catch the prisoner of cell 382 off guard (which could never happen), they would instead find a large, black dog.

The dog's once shiny black fur hung matted and dirty from its thin body. Its ribcage was clearly visible beneath its thin fur due to five years of prison food. It sat, shaking, in a far corner of the small cell, listening to the tortured screams of other prisoners. The screams didn't bother the Animagus as much as they had when he'd arrived; after some time in Azkaban, you learn to block things out.

The dog lay on the dirty, cold cement ground head between his paws and attempted to drift off to sleep. He didn't bother with the 'bed' Azkaban had provided him with. It was merely an un-sturdy wooden cot with what looked like blankets.

Footsteps.

The dog's ears perked up. Even over the terrified, insane screams, he could hear them clear as day. And they were coming closer. Four sets, if he could hear right.

The dog transformed back to his human-self, but still stayed curled up in the corner, arms tightened around his knees.

Two tall figures stopped directly in front of Sirius Black's cell. One of which was the last person he thought he'd see in the prison.

Albus Dumbledore looked at Sirius with an unreadable expression upon his old face. Sirius stared back.

The second figure (_I thought there were four_, Sirius thought.) was an Auror; Kingsley Shacklebolt to be precise. Sirius - along with James - used to work with Kingsley when he was an Auror just five years previous. It seemed so long ago...

Shacklebolt unlocked the cell door, allowing Dumbledore entrance. The Headmaster crossed the threshold of the cell wordlessly, sat down on the 'bed', and looked out expectantly to the corridor.

A moment later, a man walked nervously to the edge of the cell. A man that made Sirius' heart leap into his throat. He'd definitely never expected to see Remus Lupin ever again. From the time he'd entered Azkaban, Sirius had been convinced he was friendless. There was no way in the world that Remus would believe he was innocent. Not after all the evidence that had pointed to Sirius. And as far as Remus knew, Sirius was the Secret Keeper; therefore, he was guilty. Remus stared at Sirius with the same expression as Dumbledore: none. He was completely void of any emotion on his face. Remus was good at this; he'd learned young to keep his emotions to himself.

The fourth, final person peered in at him before ducking out. It was her face more than her comforting presence that caused the turmoil to subside. The sound of waves in his mind and ears seemed to drowned out by the beating of his heart as he looked at the momentary face of his wife. Her face was as expressionless as the first two, but it was her eyes that had the flickering of emotion. The look, a yearning for truth. It was something too easy to see in her eyes if you could read anything from her. She simply stood out of sight, probably hyperventilating by the sounds of it as his hearing came back.

Sirius couldn't find his voice. It was lost in the millions of thoughts going through his mind. There was so much he had wanted - needed - to say to his old friend and fiancée, but at the moment, found it impossible.

After long moments of uncomfortable silence, Dumbledore spoke. "Hello, Sirius. I'm sure you are wondering why we are here?" Sirius barely nodded. "Remus and I were hoping to ask you some questions, to possibly clear some things up. But perhaps we should find someplace more comfortable." He looked to Shacklebolt. The black, bald Auror moved to where Sirius sat staring unblinkingly at Remus, and beyond to Evelyn Prince, hidden from view.

"Come on, Black. Up you get." He said in a deep, booming voice.

Slowly, Sirius began to rise. His legs were weak with lack of use, and Sirius had to be held up by the Auror to keep from falling.

Silently, Dumbledore walked from the cell, followed closely by Remus. Shacklebolt held a firm grip on Sirius' arm, not to keep him from falling any longer, but to keep him from running. Sirius wouldn't try to run if he could; he was too curious to find out what could possess his former best friend and headmaster to come for a visit. He had hoped for the longest time that she would visit. Perhaps she had convinced them. He hoped for it. He prayed for it.

The four wizards and one Auror walked silently through the corridors of the prison. Screams of pain sounded all around them. The Dementors had been placed on the opposite side of the prison while the visitors were inside.

Sirius looked straight ahead at the back of Remus. What the hell is going on? He wondered.

After five years of no contact whatsoever, Remus and Dumbledore show up. Not that Sirius blamed Remus for his lack of contact. If Remus were the one locked up, convicted of killing thirteen people, being a Death Eater, and responsible for Lily's and James' deaths, Sirius wouldn't want to see him, either. _It must have been Evelyn_, his mind feverishly thought. _She's convinced them of my innocence_.

They walked for another five minutes until they arrived in front of a large metal door. Dumbledore turned the handle, walked in, and awaited for the others to enter, before closing it and crossing the room.

An interrogation room.

A long metal table stood in the middle of the cement room. It was surrounded by uncomfortable looking metal chairs. Shacklebolt led Sirius to one, and sat him down. The Auror stood just behind Sirius - wand out - as if daring him to try something. Dumbledore and Remus walked to the opposite side of Sirius. Evelyn merely hovered near the doorway, before deciding to sit a bit nearer. The man looked at her with some longing. He wished he could reach out and kiss her. Do anything to tell her her Padfoot was still here. He wasn't as mad and dark as they told her. Must have convinced her he had been. How else do you calmly laugh at your friend's apparent demise?

Before he sat, Dumbledore removed a large block of chocolate from his cloak. Once he'd discarded the wrapper, he broke the chocolate into four pieces, and passed them to the others before eating his own. Evelyn had a few chocolate frogs, one she handed to Sirius with a mute look in her face. He tried to smile, but for the pain in his body.

Sirius stared from the chocolate in his hand, to Dumbledore and Remus; neither looked back.

He took a bite of the chocolate and instantly felt a warmth and energy he hadn't had in years.

Remus sat in his chair, eating the chocolate given to him by Dumbledore, wondering if this had been the right thing to do, after all. He looked across the table at Sirius. His face, once so full and tan, was now pale and sunken. His eyes, once so full of life and bright gray, now dull and deadened. He looked as though he hadn't eaten in months; Remus could see the man's ribs through the tattered and dirty Azkaban robes. Frankly, he looked like shit. Galahad's similar look was what unnerved him. When he had first laid eyes on little five year old Galahad, it had scared him that a boy could be so…ill looking. Bed ridden, that's what Monty had said. The boy had been very badly bed ridden.

But, Remus had to remind himself, Sirius has been in Azkaban for five years. There's no telling what he's like now.

Remus wasn't sure what to expect. By the end of the afternoon, he would have the answers he so desperately wanted. And if Sirius was innocent...

"What's going on?" Remus jumped at the unrecognizable voice his former friend now used. Sirius was looking to Remus for answers. Remus averted Sirius' gaze, and looked instead to Dumbledore.

"Well, Sirius," the old wizard spoke, "we just have a few questions. It shouldn't be much longer."

Just as he spoke those words, the metal door opened. Two more men walked in. The first was not much younger that Remus and Sirius. In fact, if Remus' memory was correct, he was a year behind them at Hogwarts. The younger man had short, blonde, curly hair with light blue eyes. He carried with him a stack of parchment and a handful of quills and ink.

The second man was one Sirius knew all too well. He was one of the Ministry officials on the scene the day of his capture. He was the one who'd visited Sirius' cell on numerous occasions to - as Sirius believed - check on the stability of his sanity. He was one of the reasons Sirius never received a trial. He was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

This afternoon, the Minister looked very perturbed, indeed. The question on Sirius' mind was why? That seemed to be the only thing going through the - accused - convict's mind since the arrival of Dumbledore and Remus just a short time ago. Why?

With a look of disgust and hatred, Fudge passed Sirius (who returned said look), and walked straight to Dumbledore. The older wizard stood with what looked like a very forced smile and shook hands with the Minister. Evelyn merely greeted him emotionlessly, her blue eyes staring the slightly quaking man from doing anything other than accepting her greeting. Sirius couldn't stop the smile. He knew that glare all to well. She had used it to chase boys off. She had tried to use it on him, before her own heart won out, and she had gone out with Sirius.

"Cornelius, how are you this afternoon?" Dumbledore asked.

Fudge's frown increased. "Not very well at all, Dumbledore. I don't know what you are getting to with this," he gestured to Sirius, "but I would like to get it over with as quickly as possible. There are more important things I need to be doing." Sirius resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Evelyn was looking the man down.

Dumbledore bowed his head and reached into his robes once more. This time, however, he pulled out a vile of blue liquid and placed it directly in front of Sirius.

Sirius looked from the vile to Dumbledore in question. Dumbledore sat and folded his hands on the table. Fudge nodded to the man he had arrived with, who unrolled his parchment, dipped his quill in the ink, and waited.

After a few moments of silence, Dumbledore finally spoke. "Sirius, sitting in front of you is Veritaserum. We ask that you take three drops so that we may ask you some questions. You may, of course, refuse. At which time, you will be taken back to your cell." He paused. "Do we have your consent to administer the Veritaserum, Sirius?"

Sirius looked from Dumbledore's eyes to Remus. His old friend had quickly looked down at the table. Sirius looked back to Dumbledore and nodded his consent. (Was that a smile?) Evelyn was looking down as well, but that was perhaps to conceal the look she was trying to hide. The look of curiosity that had drawn her from whatever miniature palace she had been living in before she had been drawn here.

Shacklebolt moved forward and uncorked the vile of Veritaserum. He removed a small amount of the liquid with an eye dropper, and replaced the cork.

"Open wide, Black," he said.

Sirius opened his mouth and waited for Shacklebolt to place the drops on his tongue. One... two... three... the cold liquid trickled down his throat. The room began to fade.

Remus watched as the Veritaserum was swallowed. Moment of truth, he thought. The play on words had no meaning to the werewolf as he watched Sirius' eyes become unfocused; the Veritaserum was taking effect.

Evelyn leaned forward, her eyes studying Sirius' slack face before she nodded tightly to Albus.

Once again, Dumbledore spoke.

"What is your full name?" he asked.

"Sirius Orion Black," Sirius replied in a distant voice.

"Date of birth?"

"December 12th, 1960."

A number of simple questions were asked to be sure of the Veritaserum's worth, as was Ministry procedure. Finally, the tough questions.

"Did you know Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes."

"How did you know them?"

"James and I had been best friends since the age of five. Lily and I met at Hogwarts."

"When was the last time you saw Lily and James alive?"

Remus sat straighter in his seat.

"Two days before they were killed."

"Sirius, were you Lily and James' Secret Keeper?"

Remus held his breath.

Evelyn sat straighter, her gaze fully upon Sirius. The Minister seemed woefully ignorant of it.

"No."

"Who was their Secret Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Remus dropped his head into shaking hands.

Evelyn's soft gasp drew Albus and Fudge's attention. She covered her mouth, sitting back.

"Why did the Potters switch?"

"I asked them to. Voldemort-" a shudder from all but Dumbledore and Remus went through the room "-would have known that I was their Secret Keeper. So I suggested they switch to somebody less likely."

"Why didn't you inform anybody of the switch?"

"We wanted people to think I was the Secret Keeper. Peter was to go into hiding. It was supposed to be the perfect bluff. But it turned out that Peter was the spy."

"Sirius, what happened the morning of November 1st, 1981?"

Evelyn shot him a glance. Was it fury or embarrassment on her face, Remus wondered.

"After I left Godric's Hollow, I went to London. I was looking for Pettigrew. When I finally found him, I cornered him. He had his wand and a knife behind his back I didn't see. I took my wand out. I said some things to him, and he shouted for the entire city to hear that I had betrayed Lily and James. He cut off his finger, blew up the street, transformed into a rat, and ran into the sewers."

The entire room sat in stunned silence for a few minutes. Even the Minister couldn't find anything to say. Remus wiped away tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Evelyn was already crying, her face covered by her long, pale fingers.

Dumbledore glanced at Remus before turning his attention back to Sirius.

"Is Peter Pettigrew an illegal Animagus?"

"Yes." Sirius' head fell to his shoulders, signaling the end of the Veritaserum's effect. Evelyn seemed on the very edge, but Sirius wasn't aware of anything.


	5. Chapter Four

- - Chapter Four - -

The interrogation room inside the prison of Azkaban was stunned into a tense silence. All of its occupants seemed to momentarily stop breathing; you could literally hear a pin drop and echo in the uneasy silence. Nobody could find anything to say after what had just been found out. Sirius Black - convicted murderer, Death Eater, and traitor - was innocent. Innocent and framed…

A clearing of a throat interrupted the quiet. "D-Did you get all that, Johnson?" Cornelius Fudge asked his assistant. His voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper.

Johnson looked at his parchment with wide eyes, re-read his notes, and nodded.

"Very well," Fudge cleared his throat, and continued speaking, "I will return to the Ministry and send word of my decision shortly." He stood to leave; Johnson followed his example.

Dumbledore also stood; the twinkle was back in his eyes. "Thank you for your patience, Cornelius. We look forward to hearing your decision."

Fudge nodded once and left the room.

Remus, who until this point, sat with his head down in his arms on the table, came back to reality when the door clicked shut. He looked across the table to Sirius who was still unconscious from the Veritaserum, and to Dumbledore. He swallowed, though his throat was dry. Evelyn was standing near Sirius, her form trembling as she reached out a trembling hand to touch her once and, perhaps, future husband.

"Sir," he began in a raspy, shaky voice, "w-what's going to happen to Sirius?" Evelyn was watching them. She was of course concerned as well, but she had her son, their son, to think about as well.

Dumbledore turned to his former student and smiled. "Well, if I am correct in my assumptions, the Minister will return to his office, throw a small tantrum, and send an owl stating that Sirius is to be set free."

Free.

Sirius was going to be set free. He was innocent. Peter was the traitor. Peter was the reason Lily and James were dead. Peter was the reason Harry was an orphan living with Muggles. And Peter was the reason Remus had been alone for five years. Anger and sadness, and - most of all - guilt was flowing through Remus like a river. All of the bitterness and hatred he had, until just fifteen long minutes ago, held for Sirius was gone. Remus had one of his brothers back.

Like a breaking dam, tears began to flow from the werewolf's eyes before he'd noticed. Everything that had happened over the past five years - everything he'd felt over five years - came back to him at that very moment.

Once Remus had gotten himself under control, and wiped his face with the sleeve of his robe, he looked back at the headmaster. Dumbledore, as it appeared, had looked away to allow Remus a moment, for which he was grateful. Evelyn was looking at Sirius in a way that made Remus feel vaguely uncomfortable.

Dumbledore looked back to Remus with a kind smile. "Are you alright, Remus?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, I'm fine." Was the barely audible response from Remus.

A deep booming voice sounded from next to Remus. He jumped. "Well, this has been an interesting day." Kingsley said. He seemed just as stunned as the others in the room. Once the questioning had ended, Kingsley had to pull a chair to sit; Remus hadn't even noticed.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Indeed it has, Kingsley. Indeed it has."

The three wizards stared at one another for minutes, each stuck inside his own thoughts.

Evelyn merely pulled up a chair next to Sirius', her face drawn as she tried to regain some composure.

A groan made all three off them jump. Sirius was coming around.

He groggily opened his eyes, fighting against the bright lights of the room. Where am I? He wondered. He surely wasn't in his cell, it was too damn bright. And then it hit him. Remus. Dumbledore. Fudge. Veritaserum. Evelyn. He jumped slightly when a light touch on his arm made his head snap to the side. Evelyn was sitting close, smelling as he always has, faintly of some sort of perfume that was clearly unidentifiable.

Sirius opened his eyes wider, searching the room. Staring back at him was Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Remus Lupin. Confusion set in - why was he here? Why was he being questioned after five years? Was Evelyn really here, touching him?

Dumbledore spoke in the kind voice Sirius remembered from his Hogwarts days. "Hello, Sirius. How do you feel?"

Sirius clenched his eyes shut and put a shaky hand to his head. "Like I could use a good sobering charm, sir." He replied in that same hoarse voice as before.

Shacklebolt snorted at, not only his humor, but the fact he was able to actually keep that humor after five years with Dementors. Dumbledore chuckled, and Remus managed a slight smile - at least, he hoped he did. He felt strangely numb at the moment. Evelyn was openly smiling, something that a Slytherin Princess, as she had been called back in her school days, seemed incapable of doing in front of her Slytherin brethren.

"Sir, what's going on? Why are you all here?" Sirius asked. He turned to Evelyn, and in a softer voice he murmured. "I didn't think you'd ever come."

"Sirius, as I was just telling Remus, I believe in the next hour or so you will be set free by the Ministry."

Sirius' eyes widened even more. "S-sorry, w-what?" he looked at Albus as if he was sprouting a second head. When he managed to speak again, he croaked, "But... h-how? Why?"

Dumbledore looked to his left to Remus; he was once again in his own little world. He looked across to Kingsley and asked, "Kingsley, I wonder if you could possibly step outside for a moment?"

The Auror stood, smiled, and said, "Of course, sir. Let me know if you need me." With a respectful bow of his head to Dumbledore, Kingsley left the room.

Once again, the closing of the door jolted Remus from his thoughts. He looked up only to find Dumbledore and Sirius looking back.

"Perhaps you would like to be the one to explain the recent events to Sirius, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus sighed and, for the first time in years, looked into the eyes of his old friend. They were hollow, dead looking. Remus cleared his throat slightly and began. "Well, S-Sirius. The other night, during the full moon, the wolf caught Wormtail's scent. I think he was outside my house." Remus watched as Sirius stiffened in his chair. "The next morning, I had a dream that Wormtail came into my bedroom, covered me with a blanket, and apologized for something." Remus closed his eyes, and sighed heavily. Evelyn had grasped one of Sirius' hands, and he was squeezing back.

"After that dream, I had another one. It was about you and James and Lily. You were discussing switching Secret Keepers. You wanted them to switch to Peter because you thought it was the perfect bluff. And then, I guess it was a different day, Peter was there in your place. I supposed they just made him Secret Keeper." He opened his eyes again and looked back at Sirius. He looked like he was about to cry as well, but was fighting hard not to. "This morning, I went to Dumbledore and told him about the dreams. And then we came here." He nodded to Evelyn as if asking her to speak, but she seemed happy enough to watch the man who had won her heart, fair and square. Sirius gazed at her, lost once more in the light blue eyes of his fiancée.

Sirius broke the eye contact with Evelyn and looked at the metal table. Slowly, he looked back to Remus with a pained expression on his face. "You... dreamt all that? About James and Lily?" he asked quietly. Remus nodded slowly. "Wow. I suppose I should thank you, then, eh?" He attempted a smile, but only managed a small grin. "Thank you, Remus," he said sincerely. Sirius then stuck out a shaking hand for Remus to shake.

For a moment, Remus made no movement. He sat considering Sirius' thin hand, and then abruptly stood. He walked to the other side of the table. Sirius seem startled by the sudden movement before Remus put out his own hand, and pulled Sirius into a long embrace. "I'm sorry, Sirius." He whispered.

Both knew that there was so much more to say, but for the moment, decided to keep it to themselves. They released each other at the same moment, both man's eyes shining with tears. A heavy weight was lifted off both pairs of shoulders for the time being. Evelyn hugged Sirius next, kissing him fiercely on the mouth. This surprised Sirius more than everything so far. When he relaxed, she broke away, wiping her face as tears had rolled freely down her face on their own accord.

The door opened once more, and Kingsley Shacklebolt re-entered, holding a thick envelope. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, his glance shooting to the pair standing close together. "but I thought you might want to see this. Just arrived from the Ministry."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look before he sat down, pulling Evelyn into a hug and looked at Dumbledore. The old man's eyes were still sparkling and there was a small smile on his lips. He nodded for Kingsley to open the envelope. Inside were many pieces of parchment. Kingsley opened and read the first silently to himself. He looked back to the other four who were all looking back eagerly and anxiously. Well, maybe not Dumbledore; he seemed to know what was in that parchment already.

Kingsley cleared his throat and read aloud. "'I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, hereby grant Sirius Black immediate release from Azkaban. Mister Black will receive retribution in the amount of 638,419 Galleons for his wrongful imprisonment. The Ministry deeply regrets and apologizes for this terrible mistake. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.' And these are Sirius' release papers." He handed the remaining pieces of parchment to Sirius. "I have to go have a word with the Dementors. I'll be back in a moment, and we can get out of this bloody place." Kingsley shuddered at the thought of having to go near the Dementors, and excused himself from the room. Evelyn seemed once more overcome with emotion, she was covering her mouth.

Dumbledore, for the third time that afternoon, reached into his robes and handed Sirius a quill. "I believe you'll need this, Sirius."

Sirius took the quill, hands still shaking, and looked at the papers. _This is really happening, right?_ He wondered. _I'm almost free! This is what I've been dreaming of for five bloody years._

Ten minutes later, the papers were signed, and the three wizards and one witch were awaiting Kingsley's return. Nobody had said a word since Dumbledore offered Sirius the quill. Remus and Sirius were both trying to fully comprehend exactly what was happening. Dumbledore was watching the two with interest. Evelyn had merely took to watching Remus and Sirius, a small smile on her face. She seemed content for the moment with the one kiss.

"I have one question for the both of you," he began in a serious voice. Remus and Sirius looked at their former Headmaster and waited for him to continue. "Who would like to explain about becoming Animagi?"

The two younger wizards stared at one another in surprise. He knew. They were busted. Both of them would be sent to Azkaban. Perhaps not Remus; he wasn't an Animagi - he was a werewolf. But could it be possible that he would be sent to prison, as well, since he had been the reason three of his friends broke Wizarding law in fifth year?

When they looked back at Dumbledore, however, something told Remus that the old man already knew everything. He had a large smile on his face, and the brightest twinkle in his eyes that either of them had seen in many, many years.

Evelyn was merely fighting back boils of laughter.

"There's so much I want to say…" He began as they left the prison. Evelyn merely covered his mouth her hand. She put a finger to her own lips.

"We can talk about it later…" She whispered, hugging herself to Sirius' rather thin side. He tried not to smile to broadly. Things were already starting to look up.


End file.
